fanonlodgefandomcom-20200213-history
Avarious Van Hohen
Inquisitor Avarious Van Hohen is a Inquisitor of the Ordo Hereticus. He is a part of the Tenebarite Inquisitorial Cabal. Although his faith was questioned because of his status as a former cultist of Chaos, his flagellant nature has put those questions down. He was saved from damnation by the efforts of Inquisitor Carline Van Hohen, no blood relation. History Early Life Coming soon. Damnation Coming soon. Retribution Coming soon. A New Son Coming soon. The Tenebarite Cabal Coming soon. Personality and Traits Avarious Van Hohen is a very religious and strict individual, known to include religion and order into everything he does. Avarious Van Hohen is what many call an extremist when it comes to religion. Every day during various occasions such as when he's waking up, about to kill an adversary, dueling, torturing, and the such he'll repeat lines from Imperial Cult texts. At nearly any moment he gets Van Hohen will pray for hours on end or write new holy texts. As an Inquisitor of the Ordo Hereticus Van Hohen has a deep understand of the Imperial Creed and Cult but as a former cultist Van Hohen has deep insight to the mind and thought process of a Heretic. And although he was a heretic at one point and fully understands what their worship consists of, Van Hohen tolerates no heresy and utterly despises all religion that does not feature the Emperor as the subject of said worship. Van Hohen is a generally uncaring man when it comes to the "fine tastes". He prefers to go through periods of starvation, only appreciates artwork of the Emperor of Mankind, and Avarious Van Hohen oddly is very "merciful". He will always offer heretics and adversaries the chance of redemption just as he was offered it. Although this is odd among Inquisitors, Van Hohen's mercy is not to be taken likely. Those who take this chance to redeem themselves usually end up tortured for a lifetime just to end up as Arco-Flagellants. Those who displease Avarious generally are expected to take up self-mutilation and torture to gain his good graces again. Although when upset the consequences are generally dire, Van Hohen is a generally calm man who cares not for his dignity or his well-being. Van Hohen however is utterly obsessed with knowing about what he wishes to judge. He will never speak his opinion without fully understanding what he is talking about. Therefore Van Hohen spends his time, when not praying, to study numerous subjects. Including xenology, chaotic lore, languages, militaristic thinking, and daemonology. Appearance In his daily life as an Inquisitor Van Hohen doesn't have the time to relax and pray as he wishes he does, therefore he most at all times "don" his "enhancements". Attached to his body are various pieces of elegant and sophisticated power armor. His power armor is a deep crimson with gold trims, with a golden Aquila across his chest. Numerous religious and imperial symbols dot his armor. Upon this power armor are golden ceramite plates that allow him even greater durability. In the rate moments when Van Hohen is able to disrobe his power armor, the full extent of his journey to being a worthy servant is clear. The skin upon his legs is completely gone all that remains is muscles to cover the bones, his left arm is shattered and twisted with the muscles and bones broken. His face is horribly scarred with it being little more then a skull with some pieces of muscle hanging on. Skills and Equipment As a Inquisitor Van Hohen requires a number of skills to be efficient at his job. One of his most important skills is his ability to read people easier then a low gothic book. Van Hohen can look at a person and tell their allies more about that person then what they even know. He has a sixth sense for judging people, able to efficiently tell if they are lying to him or not. But as a militant Inquisitor Van Hohen needs to be able to also look at the battlefield and use his intellect to pick apart the enemies army and tactics without even seeing them, something he can do very easily. As a combatant Van Hohen is a highly formidable hand-to-hand combatant, able to fight on equal grounds with even Astrates. Despite his size Van Hohen is deceptively agile, able to easily dodge and flank in close quarters combat using quick footwork to maneuver around adversaries. Van Hohen's style of combat relies on numerous fast and heavy hitting punches and kicks. Because of his injuries and the bionics he underwent to remove the pain, as best as humanly possibly, Van Hohen has a pain resistance that puts even Astrates to shame. His preferred weaponry are power maces and his fists, or whatever cybernetic weapons he attaches to his fists. Retinue Merrie Lovoer Merrie Lovoer is a Celestian of the Adepta Sororitas, a veteran of countless battles and fights Merrie Lovoer is a warrior at heart. She is a religious fanatic, just like Van Hohen, and whenever she gains the chance she will pray. Merrie's word is essentially Avarious Van Hohen's word. When he is not around, she commands his armies. When he is not to be found, she commands his navy. When he is to battle, she commands his fort. Out of all his Retinue Members, Merrie is his most trusted ally. Lois Jariko, Idaedus Valance, and Selecus Leigh Lois, Idaedus, and Selecus are all Crusaders of the Adeptus Ministorum. They are all devout followers of the Emperor, picked for their unfaltering faith and skill in combat. Their skill in arms is only surpassed by those of the Holy Sons and Daughters of the Emperor. They follow Van Hohen and Merrie twenty four seven and never leave their side. Unlike Merrie and Van Hohen who rarely have the time to pray, the Crusaders never have time to pray as they must be on guard at all times. Quotes Feel free to add your own Category:Characters Category:Imperium Category:Inquisition Category:Inquisitor